We Might As Well Be Strangers
by Naura
Summary: Car la vie est aussi faite de séparation...


Titre : We Might As Well Be Strangers  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : PG  
Pairing : Voyez par vous-même...  
Résumé : Parce que la vie est aussi faite de séparation...  
Disclamer : Est-ce que je suis multimilliardaire? Non? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils seraient à moi? Et malgré le fait que j'ai acheté le cd la chanson ne m'appartient pas elle appartient à Keane...  
Et c'est reparti pour un tour! Je vous présente mon dernier one-shot né, un petit song-fic (je fais finir par croire que je n'écris que cela XD) de quelques pages. Comme d'hab j'ai écouté la chanson et l'idée m'a sauté à la figure... Mais brève de blablatage inutile de toute manière il va y en avoir après la fic... Donc je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à la fin!

We Might As Well Be Strangers

(POV Kyo)

Je n'en peux plus... J'ai l'impression d'étouffer... Et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire contre.  
Avant j'aurais sut quoi faire, je n'aurais eut qu'à aller_ le _voir, _lui _parler de ce qui me mettait dans un tel état. Mais je me vois mal le faire aujourd'hui puisqu'_il _est maintenant la source de mon mal-être.  
Je ne _le _reconnais plus. Est-ce qu'_il _était vraiment comme ça avant que toute cette histoire ne commence? Ou bien a-t-_il _changer par après? Et pourquoi est-ce que _son_ comportement envers moi a changé? Est-ce que le mien par rapport à _lui _a aussi changé?  
Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Pourtant au début tout allait pour le mieux. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui je ne me sens plus aussi à l'aise en _sa_ présence. Je ne sens plus le même réconfort dans _son_ étreinte...  
Pourtant_ il _est le même qu'avant, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ça a autant changé? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de retrouver la personne que j'aimais?

(Fin du POV)

_I don't know your face, no more__  
__Or feel the touch that I adore_  
_I don't know your face, no more_  
_It's just a place I'm looking for_

-Ça va Kyo?  
-Hnnn.  
Die s'assit à côté de son amant et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Ça fait quelques temps que tu broies du noir. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non?  
-Ça va...  
- Kyo je ne suis pas con, non plus. Il se passe quelque chose et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui ce passe!  
-Rien je te dis! Et puis de toute façon pourquoi je devrais te le dire?  
-Peut-être parce que je m'inquiète pour celui que j'aime? C'est une assez bonne raison pour toi?  
-Ben tu t'inquiètes pour rien!  
-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête depuis des semaines? Putain Kyo!  
-QUOI PUTAIN? ON N'A PAS LE DROIT D'AVOIR DES COUPS DE CAFARD? ÇA T'EST JAMAIS ARRIVÉ? Ah... J'oubliais! Bien sûr que ce n'est jamais arrivé dans le monde parfait de monsieur Die! Et bien désolé si ça m'arrive!  
Il quitta la salle de répétition sous les regards étonnés de Shinya, Toshiya et Kaoru, qui revenaient d'acheter le dîner, et celui blessé de Die.  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
Die ne fit qu'hausser les épaules à la question de Kaoru, l'air perdu.  
-Je vais aller voir Kyo.  
Personne ne retint le bassiste qui partit à la quête de leur petit chanteur, qu'il retrouva bien vite devant l'immeuble en train de fumer.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
-Kyo, je suis pas Die alors arrêtes de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je te comprends pas!Pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe avec toi? Ce n'est pas seulement Die qui s'inquiète maintenant, mais nous tous! Et ce qui nous inquiète le plus c'est que tu n'en parles même pas à Die! Merde avant vous vous disiez tout! Et...  
-Justement c'était avant...  
Toshiya s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda Kyo attentivement. Il avait prononcé sa phrase avec tant de peine et de tristesse, et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes... Merde qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être arriver pour mettre le blond dans cet état?  
-Tu m'expliques?  
-J'peux pas...  
-Merde Kyo! C'est en train de te bouffer par l'intérieur! Et Die aussi par la même occasion! Et moi je n'ai pas peur de tes éclats colère! Alors soit tu parles soit je te fais parler!  
Le bassiste s'appuya sur le mur les bras croisé attendant que son ami lui raconte ce qui se passait.  
Kyo ferma les yeux un instant, semblant en plein dilemme intérieur. Il finit par soupirer et alla s'accoter au mur aux côtés de Toshiya.  
-Je... je ne le reconnais plus...  
-Qui ça?  
-Die! Qui d'autre! Depuis que nous sommes ensemble... J'ai... J'ai l'impression d'étouffer! Et c'est lui qui m'étouffe! Il est super protecteur! Et pourtant! Avant... Avant il était juste parfait... Je pouvais tout lui dire et il m'écoutait... C'est de sa que j'avais besoin... Mais là... J'ai l'impression qu'il me materne, merde! Je n'ai pas cinq ans non plus! Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le lui dire! Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être en présence de Die, j'ai l'impression... que c'est un inconnu qui a pris son corps!  
Toshiya resta un instant silencieux, sous le choc des révélations du petit blond. Il avait pourtant eut l'impression que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour Die et Kyo. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et... ça sonnait faux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait bien. C'était... trop mielleux pour que se soient vraiment eux.  
-Kyo...  
-Je sais que tu vas me dire que je me fais des idées, que c'est moi qui suis bizarre ou je ne sais pas. Ne prend pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive...  
-Tu devrais lui en parler.  
-MAIS T'ES MALADE?  
-C'est pour votre bien à tout les deux.  
-Et comment tu veux que je lui dise? "Die j'ai l'impression que t'es devenu un étranger alors je crois qu'on devrait avoir une discussion?"  
-Garde seulement la dernière partie.  
Kyo poussa un soupir résigné... De toute manière pourquoi repoussé l'inévitable?

_We might as well be strangers in another town__  
__We might as well be living in a different world_  
_We might as well_

___

* * *

_

(POV de Die)

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la réaction de Kyo... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cet éclat de colère? Je lui ai simplement demandé ce qui n'allait pas... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.  
Et puis même s'il me dit qu'il va bien je vois que c'est faux. J'ai été son confident bien des années avant de commencer à sortir avec lui alors qu'il n'essaie pas de me dire qu'il n'y a rien qui le travaille.  
Ce qui me frustre c'est que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant avant je n'avait qu'à le regarder une brève seconde pour savoir tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Mais maintenant... Maintenant je ne sais plus... A-t-il tant changé que je ne suis plus capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert?  
Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui est changé... Pourtant je suis toujours autant prêt à l'écouter, mais lui ne semble plus capable de se confier à moi...  
Alors qu'au début tout allait pour le mieux aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression... J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire avec un étranger. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se connaît plus... Pourtant il me connaît mieux que moi-même et je le connais mieux que lui-même. Enfin... C'était le cas, ça ne semble plus l'être.

(Fin de POV)

_I don't know your thoughts these days__  
__We're strangers in an empty space_  
_I don't understand your heart_  
_It's easier to be apart_

Malgré tous les efforts de Shinya pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, Die resta silencieux. Kaoru n'essaya même pas, sachant à l'avance que tout ce qu'il pourrait essayer ne marcherait pas. On pensait à tort que Kyo était celui qui avait de mal à se confier, que c'était lui qui gardait le tout à l'intérieur et que Die parlait de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Quoi de plus faux. Il était vrai que le blond avait un peu de mal à se confier mais dès qu'il commençait plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de parler. C'était le roux qui gardait le tout à l'intérieur, jusqu'à l'explosion. Ou jusqu'à ce que le chanteur le force à parler.  
La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre patiemment le retour des deux autres en espérant que le bassiste est eut un peu plus de chance avec Kyo que Shinya avec le guitariste.  
Justement parlant du loup, Kyo entra ne prêtant aucune attention au roux et Toshiya fit signe au leader de s'approcher. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et Kaoru attendit que Toshiya lui explique ce qui se passait.  
-Je te conseillerais d'annuler pour aujourd'hui.  
Il ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil attendant la raison profonde de cette demande. Il n'allait pas annuler une répétition pour un caprice du bassiste, il n'était pas le leader pour rien.  
-Il faut laisser Die et Kyo s'expliquer. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, et toi-même tu ne peux pas le nier. J'ai réussis à convaincre Kyo de parler à Die. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne change d'avis.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
-Ça serait un peu trop long à expliquer pour l'instant...  
En voyant l'air sérieux de Toshiya, chose des plus rare, Kaoru hocha la tête et rentra pour annoncer la nouvelle.  
-La répétition de cette après-midi est annulée. Mais je tiens tous à vous voir demain matin à la première heure en pleine forme! Allez dégagez avant que je change d'avis!  
Kyo ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et partit sans même attendre le roux qui prit le temps de prendre leurs affaires avant de le suivre.

* * *

-Faut que je te parle.  
Die regarda son amant surpris. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une fois rentrer dans leur appartement Kyo voudrait parler puisqu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet.  
-En fait, faut qu'on se parle.  
-J'ai pas de problème moi! C'est pas moi qui cri sur ceux qui s'inquiète pour moi!  
-Merde Die! Tu fais chier! Pour une fois que j'essaie d'agir correctement mets-y un peu du tiens aussi! De toute manière quoi que tu puisses dire faut qu'on se parle!  
Sur ce le petit blond alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, attendant vraisemblablement que le guitariste vienne le rejoindre. Celui-ci soupira se sachant vaincu et s'assit au côté du chanteur.  
Die attendit pendant quelques minutes que Kyo se décide à parler, pourtant celui-ci semblait plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'autre chose.  
-C'est pour aujourd'hui ou bien demain?  
- Merde tu ne peux pas me laisser réfléchir un peu?  
-Et bien toi, décides-toi! Tu veux me parler ou réfléchir!  
-J'essaie de trouver comment te dire ce qui va pas, connard!  
-Comment ça connard! Non mais si c'est pour me faire m'insulter je peux m'en aller tout de suite, hein!  
-Ben c'est ça, va-t-en! J'essaie de régler les choses pour une fois et toi tu t'enfuis!  
-Je ne m'enfuis pas!  
-C'est à ça que ça ressemble!  
-Désolé si ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime se faire traiter de connard!  
Kyo se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de continuer cette dispute sans sens. Voilà une autre chose qui avait changé entre eux... Avant les seuls disputes qu'ils avaient ensemble étaient celles mi-réelle mi-blague que tous bons copains partagent.  
Il prit de longues inspiration pour ce calmer avant de reprendre.  
-C'est de ça que je voulais parler...  
-Quoi ça?  
-De cette dispute! De nous...  
-Quoi nous?  
-Die... Ne viens pas me dire que t'as pas remarqué toi aussi! Ça ne nous mènera à rien de nous voiler la face...  
-Mais de quoi tu parles?  
-PUTAIN DIE! TU PEUX PAS ÊTRE À CE POINT AVEUGLE! JE SUIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS LE SEUL À AVOIR L'IMPRESSION D'AVOIR UN ÉTRANGER EN FACE DE MOI? JE N'IMAGINE CERTAINEMENT PAS CETTE IMPRESSION DE NE PAS VIVRE EN MÊME TEMPS QUE TOI! Merde! Die...  
Il était désespéré... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça sorte et Die devait à tout pris le comprendre, il en allait de sa santé mental.

_We might as well be strangers in another town__  
__We might as well be living in another time_  
_We might as well_

-J'espérais me tromper...  
Kyo regarda le guitariste surpris.  
-Tu veux dire que...  
-Je ne suis pas con non plus Kyo! J'ai bien remarqué ton attitude envers moi! Mais j'ai voulu jouer les égoïstes et te garder pour moi... Je me disais que ça finirait par passer... Mais finalement ça n'a fait qu'empirer... Je vois mon erreur maintenant, mais merde, je t'aime! Tu peux comprendre ça?  
Le blond resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.  
-Bien sûr que je peux comprendre... je t'aime aussi mais... Je... Je... ne te connais plus... Où est passer le Die qui n'avait besoin que d'un seul regard pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas bien? Qui attendait que je vienne lui parler par moi-même de mes problèmes? Qui réussissait à me faire sourire après une journée de torture imposer par Kaoru?  
-Et où est passé le Kyo qui ne se fâchait jamais lorsque je m'inquiétais pour lui? Mais qui me rassurait à la place? Qui ne faisait pas semblant d'être fort et qui acceptait de se reposer un peu sur moi?  
-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que... Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement de sortir ensemble.  
-Vu où ça nous à mener je ne te contredit pas. On ne reconnaît même plus... On ne se _connaît _plus. Je... je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on arrête...  
-Quoi?  
Le chanteur regarda Die surpris. C'était lui qui disait ça? Alors qu'après toute ces années d'attente il avait enfin la chance d'être avec celui qu'il aimait?  
-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça nous servirait de continuer... On est en train de se détruire de l'intérieur... Je t'aime encore et j'aurais vraiment voulu que ça marche, mais...  
-On ne se connaît plus?

_For all I know of you now__  
__For all I know_

Le guitariste hocha la tête incapable de répondre avant de baisser la tête pour cacher ses yeux emplis de larmes. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire que ça en devient facile. Il fut étonné de sentir Kyo le prendre dans ses bras. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il le sentit sangloter tout contre lui.  
Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son maintenant ex-amant, pour mieux le serrer contre lui par la suite.  
-Pourquoi ça ne peut pas marcher?  
La question avait été murmurée si bas que Die ne l'entendit presque pas.  
-Je ne sais pas... Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Et puis même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je serais toujours là pour toi...  
-C'est vrai?  
-Je suis d'abord et avant tout ton ami et ton confident Kyo... Et tu passeras toujours avant tout le reste...  
-Tu me le promets?  
-Je te le promets...  
Il y eut un moment de silence confortable entre les deux hommes avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne.  
-Je... je peux te demander quelque chose?  
-Tout ce que tu veux.  
-Ça te dérange si... si je dors une dernière fois dans tes bras?  
-Bien sûr que non...  
Tranquillement ils se levèrent et allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre, ensemble, pour une dernière fois. Ils savaient que lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient se soir, leur histoire serait du passé, malgré ce qui leur en coûtaient. Et puis comme ça ils retrouvaient leur amitié qu'ils avaient perdue...

_Fin_

Ben voilà c'était ma fic. Au tout début ça ressemblait pas du tout à ça, c'était même une Death-fic, mais bon Sarina m'aurait tué si j'en aurait faite un autre (et aussi j'aurais pas supporté de faire ça deux fois de suite à mes chouchous). Et puis je trouvais que c'était une meilleure idée ça que le Death à l'origine. Parce que j'ai souvent lut ou entendu (de je ne sais où) la phrase "la vie est faite de rencontre et de séparation" et j'ai trouvé que la chanson collait bien à cette idée. Il faut savoir reconnaître quand une relation ne mène plus à rien.  
Et puis c'est rare les fics de séparations. Souvent elles se finissent en Death ou bien mal... Et même si c'est pas le bonheur total je ne voulais pas que la fin soit triste. Parce que ce n'est pas toute les histoire qui finit tristement. Ils ne sont plus ensembles mais ils ont retrouvés la complicité qu'ils avaient perdue. C'est mieux comme ça, non?  
Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimer cette fic même si elle pas des plus joyeuses...

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
